Le train du renouveau
by Celaici
Summary: Stiles attend sur le quai de la gare. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien attendre ? Un changement, un retour dans le passé pour corriger ses erreurs ? Il sait bien que c'est impossible.


Petite idée qui m'est venue hier en attendant le train ^^

ATTENTION SPOIL SAISON 5a

Non, Teen Wolf ne m'appartient toujours pas...

* * *

Stiles mit ses écouteurs, puis fourra ses mains dans ses poches en grelottant. Le quai de la gare était bondé, et pourtant, il se sentait affreusement seul. Il se faisait bousculer de temps en temps, lui rappelant qu'il était toujours là, à attendre un train. Qui l'emmènerait où ? Peu importait, mais loin d'ici, loin de Beacon Hills. Il ne regardait pas le monde se déplacer autour de lui, il fixait les rails, imaginait ce qu'il y avait au bout du chemin. Une nouvelle, vie ? De nouveaux amis ? Un nouveau Stiles ? Il monta le son de la musique.

 _How to be brave ? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall ?_

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, son cerveau repassant une fois de plus le film de ces derniers mois. Il avait tué Donovan, il avait perdu Scott, il avait été cruel avec Malia, il avait manqué perdre son père dans une guerre qui ne les concernait pas. Il se sentait tellement en colère contre lui-même, son impuissance, la manière dont il s'était laissé manipuler. Pourquoi, mais Bon Dieu, _pourquoi_ personne ne l'écoutait jamais ? C'était lui qui payait le prix de leur stupidité. Mais c'était fini. Il allait partir loin de Beacon Hills, faire preuve de lâcheté lui réussirait peut-être mieux. Plus de moyen de faire souffrir son père s'il était loin de lui, s'il sortait du coma. Plus de « bon vieux Stiles » qui pardonne tout le mal que lui faisait Scott. Plus de chance pour Theo d'avoir _VoidStiles_ à ses côtés. La seule chose qu'il regrettait, c'était de laisser Lydia et Malia. Les deux seules filles qu'il avait aimées. Lydia aussi payait la connerie de la meute et cela avait toujours été ainsi. Elle ne méritait pas ça, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Rien, il n'était coupable de rien et ne pouvait rien faire pour aider. Malia, la seule à lui avoir fait confiance jusqu'au bout. Et il l'abandonnait. C'était pour elle que l'injustice était la plus grande. Tout simplement, il ne se voyait plus continuer, et il savait que Malia ne fuirait jamais. Il était impuissant. Sa force, selon Theo, la colère ? Mais depuis quand la colère résolvait quoi que ce soit ? Il avait bien vu ce qu'avait fait la colère sur les personnes autour de lui. Rien que du mal. Non, il ne serait pas esclave de cette colère. Il s'en irait, il recommencerait ailleurs, il tirerait un trait sur ses malheurs, comme ses bonheurs. Pour le bien de tous.

 _I have died everyday waiting for you._

Il releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit le train arriver. Il resserra sa veste autour de lui, mit son sac de sport sur son épaule et s'avança vers l'une des portes, à quelques mètres de lui.

\- Stiles !

Il se retourna et ne put que balancer son sac par terre lorsque Malia se jeta dans ses bras, manquant de les faire basculer tous les deux. Elle serrait ses mains sur sa nuque.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire, Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu allais faire ? demanda-t-elle, les dents serrées, sa bouche frôlant l'oreille de l'hyperactif.

Il s'écarta légèrement, et l'intensité de son regard le déstabilisa.

\- Malia, c'est mieux pour tout le monde, si je-

\- Si quoi ? Si tu t'en vas ? le coupa-t-elle, ne le quittant pas du regard.

Elle secoua la tête, ses mains serrant les pans de sa veste.

\- Jamais, tu m'entends, plus jamais plus tu ne me fais ça. Tu n'as donc pas compris ? Tu n'as pas compris que je t'aime ?

 _Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a Thousand Years…_

Stiles s'accrocha à sa taille pour ne pas tomber. Elle n'avait pas ciller une seule seconde en disant cela, pas un instant elle ne semblait avoir douter de ses mots. Pas un seul instant, Stiles s'était senti face à un animal sauvage. C'était Malia, juste Malia.

\- Je n'ai pas ta force, je ne peux pas faire face à tout cela.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé, assena-t-elle avec colère. Je refuse que tu partes sans moi. Emmène-moi avec toi.

Elle se racla la gorge et secoua Stiles.

\- Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est d'être avec toi, Stiles, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Tu n'as pas le droit de partir sans moi. Je ne te laisserais pas faire.

Stiles pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, la serrant contre lui comme s'il craignait qu'elle s'échappe. Pourtant, c'était lui qui avait imaginé s'en aller loin d'ici, sans elle. La jeune fille ferma les yeux et soupira de soulagement. Son odeur, jamais elle n'aurait pu se passer de lui. Mener une bataille, pour quoi faire ? Si la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux et pour qui elle se battait lui échappait ?

 _I will be brave, I will not let anything take away._

Ils ne virent pas le train qui s'éloignait.

Stiles remonta sa veste qui les recouvrait tous les deux. Ils étaient assis sur un banc sur le quai de la gare. Malia s'était endormie, ses bras enlacés autour de sa taille, la tête contre son épaule. Elle ne le lâchait plus. Stiles sourit et se demanda comme il avait pu envisager la vie sans elle. Il regarda le sac avec lequel elle était venue, qui débordait de toutes choses. Ce n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il fallait pour commencer une nouvelle vie, mais c'était déjà un début. Elle attrapa sa main dans son sommeil et enlaça leurs doigts. Ils était tous les deux, c'était déjà un bon début.


End file.
